Confessions
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: when lindsay gets injured danny realises he has to confess his feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**  
Prologue

Lindsay Monroe had been processing a scene where a shooting had taken place in a diner along 75th Street. She didn't realise that while she was processing the body, of a teenage girl, the shooter was standing a few feet away outside the diner. Lindsay had finished with the body and left the diner to talk to the man outside. As she approached the man he revealed a gun and shot her in her stomach. As she collapsed to the floor he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Chapter 1

Mac Taylor gazed at the scene before him. He couldn't believe that one of his CSI's had been shot. One bullet – a through and through – was lying on the ground a few feet away from Lindsay's body.

Stella Bonasera had responded to a radio call

"Officer injured, immediate back-up needed"

Stella grabbed her kit out of the car, not suspecting the array of emotions she would feel as she saw her friend laying on the ground.

Stella approached the scene with caution; after all she had no idea who the injured officer was. The first thing she saw as she arrived at the scene was the brown curly hair; she knew in an instance it was Lindsay. The closer she got, the more she wanted to cry; Stella was determined not to let the fact that she knew this officer stray her from this case, because she knew Lindsay, very well, she was eager to solve this case and catch the son-of-a-bitch who did this to her friend.

"Mac, got the call. Is it only Lindsay injured?"

"Yep, she is usually so careful"

"She probably was this time, we need to catch this sicko"

Stella placed her kit on the ground near Lindsay's body. She looked up at Mac

"You mind if I take the body?"

"Go ahead"

Mac picked up his kit and started to process the scene


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny and Flack were at the hospital, waiting for the nurse to leave Lindsay's room so they can go in and talk to her. The nurse came out after a while and told Flack some news.

The news that Lindsay may not pull through the night broke Danny's heart.

How can she leave me, I never told her how I felt

Danny was fighting the urge to burst into tears as the nurse walked away.

Flack placed a hand on Danny's shoulder

"Hey, you ok man?"

"Oh err yeh I'm fine"

"She is really something to you ain't she"

"You know, me and Montana we just clicked"

"Yeh, I know man. We all know. Look I gotta go talk with one of the nurses, you wanna few minutes with Lindsay before we go?"

"Yeh, thanks"

Lindsay was lying on a hospital bed with different tubes coming from all sides of her body. The machines surrounding her were beeping every few seconds. Lindsay's heart monitor was providing Danny with the comfort he needed, the comfort of knowing that Lindsay was still alive under all those tubes. Danny approached Lindsay's bed with caution and pulled the nearest chair along with him. He was carefully arranging the chair so it wouldn't interrupt with Lindsay's wires. He sat as close to Lindsay as he could possibly get, and gripped her hand in his.

"Hey Montana, sorry Lindsay…I know how much that annoys you, look I dunno if you can hear me but I need to tell you this anyway… you an' me – we got chemistry, we just click you know? I guess what I am trying to say is … I feel something for ya and I don't want you to go without know that"

A small smile appeared on Lindsay's face

"Montana, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

She gave his hand a weak squeeze

"Thank god, you're gonna pull thru this Lindsay"

She nodded

"Danny?" she whispered

"Hey Montana, don't talk, I'm still here and I wont be going until I have to, even then I'll come back"

She nodded again. After a moment, of silence, flack appeared in the doorway

"Hey buddy, how she doing?"

"She's doing good, she has been squeezing my hand and trying to talk"

"She can hear us then?"

"Every word, she knows I love her"

"Hey that's great man"

Flack walked over to where Danny was sat

"Mac needs you back at the lab" he said quietly "I'll stay with Lindsay"

"Ok man, Lindsay – I need to go back to the lab. I'll be back as soon as I can"

* * *

Danny walked into the lab with a huge smile on his face

"Hey smiler" Stella commented

"Afternoon Stel" Danny replied

Stella walked over to a machine that was dispensing some results

"Where ya been?"

"With Montana, down at the hospital"

"And that's why you're smiling? Is she any better?"

"She is going to be fine; and no, the reason I am smiling is because I told her how I felt about her"

"Oh Danny" Stella came over to him and gave him a hug "you sure she heard you?"

"Positive, I asked her to squeeze my hand is she could hear me, and when I told her how I felt she smiled"

"Oh that is so great Danny, can anyone see her?"

"Er yeh, Flack is with her at the moment. You gonna go up there then?"

"Yep, just got to finish up here then I'll head to the hospital"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then"

"Bye" she said as she excited the room


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sorry I haven't put this on the other chapters – I completely forgot. Anyways, I only own Morgan and Patrick; the other characters are Jerry Bruckheimers' and CBS's

Lindsay was awake and talking by the time Stella had arrived at her room. When Lindsay saw her friend her eyes lit up.

"Hey Stel"

"Heya Linds, how are ya feeling?"

"I'm good, considering what's happened" Stella walked over to Lindsay's bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"How long you been awake then? When Danny left he said you were still sedated"

"Only about 20 minutes, and to think they thought I wasn't going to pull through"

"Yeh I heard about that, great news about Danny though"

"Great? It's awesome. If I pulled through this I would have told him how I felt, I am so glad he admitted it"

"So, you two gonna 'go out'"

"I dunno, depends how he reacts to Morgan"

"Morgan?" Stella looked slightly confused, she had never heard of anyone called Morgan before.

"Oh sorry. Morgan is my son, only you, Mac and Flack know about him. I can't see Danny the fatherly type"

"I'm sure he will be fine with it…so tell me more about Morgan"

"Ok, he is 3 years old, looks like me mostly and he is quite a troublemaker"

"He sounds like a kid I would like. Who is his dad? Do I know him?"

"I think you knew him, you have to promise not to tell anyone though"

"Secret's safe with me"

"Its Flacks brother, Patrick"

Stella put her hand to her mouth to stop her from squealing in shock

"How long have you been with Patrick?"

"I was with him for about 2 years then we broke up when I was pregnant" Lindsay paused "and last year he died in a car accident"

"You're raising a kid on your own?"

"No no, Flack is helping out and his parents are great with him"

"So does he live with you or..?"

"He lives with me and don"

Stella jaw dropped

"You live with Don?"

"Yes, I have lived with him for about a year and a half now"

"Are you and flack together?"

"No, we just live together, and sorta share a kid. Anyway he has a girlfriend – I wouldn't ruin their relationship"

Flack walked into the room carrying Lindsay's hospital bag, in one hand, and he held onto the hand of a small child with the other. He glanced at Stella then to Lindsay.

"It's ok Don, she knows"

"Good, I wasn't sure how I would explain this if not"

He placed her bag at the end of her bed and let Morgan climb up on the bed to his mum.

"Linds, I'm off now"

"ok, I'll see ya later"

"Ok, lemme know if you need anything"

"Will do"

"Bye"

Flack left the room, leaving the two women with Morgan.

"So, this is Morgan" Stella commented.

"Yep, Morgan: this is your auntie Stella" She turned Morgan so he could face Stella.

Lindsay was having some trouble trying to adjust Morgan's position. Stella reached over and took Morgan from Lindsay's and placed him on her lap.

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled.

"Anytime"

* * *

At the lab Danny was finishing up what he was doing and he was ready to leave. 

"Danny" Mac called from the doorway.

Danny turned to face his boss.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go back to visit Lindsay, Stella is there right now and I don't want to over crowd Lindsay"

"Ok" Danny said with some disappointment in his voice.

"You have tomorrow off, now, so you can spend time with Lindsay then"

"Jeez, thanks Mac"

* * *

Stella had been at the hospital for just over an hour, she and Lindsay had been discussing Lindsay's past. 

"Oh my God, we have been talking for an hour," Stella said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, do you have to go or something?"

"Er yeh, I am really sorry"

"It's ok…I guess I'll see you later"

"Hang on, how about you stay at my place tonight then I can take you home in the morning"

"That'd be great, what about Morgan though – would he be able to stay too?"

"Sure, do you need anything or are ya good to go now?"

"I'm good to go, the sooner the better"

"Ok, I'll sign you out and gather your things, I'll wait for you in reception" Lindsay nodded "do you want me to take him with me?"

"Yeh thanks"

Stella got Morgan off her lap and walked out of Lindsay room, holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all my lovely reviews everyone. I want to shout out to my best mate Lucy, this is sorta for you. If you have any ideas about where you ant me to go with this story then let me know.

Disclaimer: I only own Morgan and Patrick; the other characters are Jerry Bruckheimers' and CBS's

Danny hurried to the hospital, when he got to Lindsay's room he got a major shock. He calmly walked back to reception. He waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"What room is Lindsay Monroe in?" he asked her, with a snappy tone.

"She has gone home"

"Why? I didn't think she was well enough to leave"

"She was signed out by a police detective and she was in their care"

"Who was this detective?"

"I'm afraid that information is confidential"

Danny opened his jacket and flashed his badge.

"Now can you tell me?"

The receptionist gave Danny an evil look and began to type something into her computer.

"Detective Bonasera – is there a problem then, officer?"

"No, well I was assigned to take care of Miss Monroe. That's all"

"Well if it's any help you can find her at this address"

The receptionist wrote an address on a piece of paper and slid it to Danny.

"This isn't Detective Bonasera's address is it?"

"No, Miss Monroe is going back to her house when detective Bonasera returns to work"

"Ok, thanks for your help" Danny turned to walk away

"Excuse me, are you Danny Messer?" she said behind him

"Yeh, why?"

"Miss Monroe left this for you"

She handed him a letter, which he opened immediately.

_Danny,_

_Yesterday I heard everything you said and I feel the same way. I will talk to you later_

_Lindsay x_

PS: I love it when you call me Montana 

Danny walked away with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

Danny was waiting for Lindsay to open the front door and he was hoping that she would let him in. when Lindsay answered the door she was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a baggy top, she had no make up on and her hair was in messy bunches – still quite curly though. She was surprised when she opened the door and saw Danny standing on her doorstep. After a few seconds he broke the silence.

"Pleased to see me?"

"Erm yeh, how did you know where I would be?"

"The receptionist at the hospital gave you away"

"Okay, that's the first question. Now why aren't you at work?"

"Mac gave me the day off for being unfocused"

"Right…" she was lightly shocked at Mac's actions.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeh sure" she stepped out of his way allowing Danny to enter her house. "Take a seat" she said as she shut the door

Danny entered the living room while Lindsay went through to the kitchen.

"Did you want a drink?" Lindsay hollered from the kitchen.

"Yeh sure, what ya got?" he hollered back

"Water, coke or beer"

"Coke please"

After a few minutes she came in holding a glass of coke and a glass of water. She put the glass of coke on the table near Danny.

"Cheers Montana, nice place you got here" he said while looking at various photos of Lindsay and her family.

"Thanks"

"These your sisters?" he was pointing to a photo of Lindsay with two other women

"Nope, my best friends back in Bozeman"

"Do you have _any_ sisters?"

"Fortunately not, just two brothers" she walked over to a photo with her and two hockey players.

"This is me with them – Gareth and Barry Monroe"

"Your brother is Gareth Monroe, from the Lakers?"

"Yep, you know him?"

"My niece has the biggest crush on him"

"I could arrange for her to meet him if you want"

"That'd be great, thanks Montana"

"No problem Messer"

Danny carried on looking at photos on the wall

"Hey Monroe, where was this one taken?"

Danny was pointing to a photo of her and Flack on a roller coaster.

"that was at a funfair in Wyoming, about 6 months ago"

"oh cool, who is that with you? He looks extremely like Flack"

"that is Flack, he took me there"

"what…were you two a couple or something?"

"me and Flack? No, not quite. I live with him – he's not and never has been my boyfriend"

"so why live with him?"

"he is my kid's uncle"

"whoa, your kid; since when do you have a kid?"

"since 3 years ago when I had him"

Danny walked over to the sofa with a bewildered look on his face. He was leaning forward in his seat; his elbow was resting on his knee with his chin leaning on that hand., his fingertips grazed his cheek. His other arm was casually placed across his body – still resting on his legs. Lindsay followed him and perched on the coffee table opposite Danny. She met his gaze, her eyes were cool and calm whereas his eyes were seething with confusion. Seconds of uncomfortable silence passed . The silence was eating away at Lindsay – she had to say something.

"Ask me" Lindsay said.

Danny looked confused with her statement.

"Danny, I know you have questions. Please just ask me. I have nothing to hide"

Danny had no expression on his face, although Lindsay could tell he was thinking about every question he wanted to ask. The emotion in Danny's eyes changed in a blink, he was now showing relief.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you told us before?"

"I don't know, I guess i just wasn't sure if I would like everyone's reactions. Telling your friends that you have a kid raises questions, questions that I wasn't prepared to answer before"

"I would have understood" Danny paused. "who is the father?"

"Flack's brother, Patrick"

"Patrick? The one who died?"

Lindsay nodded with a tear in her eye. Danny opened his arm, gesturing for her to sit with him. Lindsay moved from the coffee table to the seat next to Danny. Danny put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's ok…I know you wouldn't wanna upset me on purpose"

Danny kissed the side of her head.

"What's your kid's name then?"

"Morgan Monroe"

"Cute, where is he?"

"Flacks collecting him for the playgroup now. They are going to Julie and Don's house after"

"Oh right, do you have a picture of Morgan?"

"Of course I do" Lindsay got up and led Danny to another room. The room appeared to be the spare room – it showed no personality. Danny sat down on the bed while Lindsay reached for a photo album. The one Lindsay chose was labelled 'L&M 2006'. Lindsay returned to the bed and sat next to Danny, with the album on her lap. She opened it a few pages in. Lindsay was trying to find a particular page. After two pages she found her desired page.

"this is my favourite picture of us"

She showed him a picture of her and Morgan sat on a bench in central park, snow was falling around them and a beautiful Christmas tree was in the background.

"that was taken a few weeks ago" Lindsay said.

"nice, you got a cute kid there, he looks a lot like you"

"thanks, did you wanna look at the rest of the photos?"

"mm hmm"

She slid the album onto his lap.

"Be right back"

Lindsay left the room and returned a few minutes later with her drink. She sat back down, quite close to Danny

After Danny had been through most of the photos he stood up and put the album back.

"D'you wanna grab some lunch?"

"Ok, the hospital said I couldn't leave the house though"

"No problem, pizza, or Chinese?"

"Pizza"

"Any particular topping?"

"Nope, surprise me"

"Ok, I'm gonna head down to sloppy guiseppes, best pizza place I know. I'll be back as soon as I can"

Lindsay walked Danny to the door

"Bye" she said as she watched him walk away.

Once Danny had gone Lindsay prepared for his return.


	5. Chapter 5

When Danny returned Lindsay was out in the back garden. She had set up a blanket on the patio, with two plates and two glasses. Danny was able to walk straight through to the garden, without having Lindsay open the door to him again.

"Montana?"

Lindsay came in from the garden.

"Danny, I'm out here"

Danny walked over to where she was; he was balancing a pizza and a bottle of coke. Lindsay walked up to him, took the pizza box from him, and put the box on the blanket. Danny took a minute to look around and see Lindsay's set-up.

"What's with the blanket?"

"I thought since I cant go outside I might as well eat out in the garden"

"Oh ok"

"Don't you wanna eat out here then?"

"It doesn't bother me where we eat, as long as I get to eat with you"

Lindsay smiled at his remark. She sat down on the blanket and gestured for him to do the same, he did. Danny opened up the pizza box and put a slice on each of their plates while Lindsay poured them each a drink.

"Danny, thanks"

"No problem Montana"

"I mean thanks for everything, you didn't have to see me today2

"Like I said, no problem. I wanted to see you again. Can we eat now?"

Lindsay nodded and took a bit of her slice

While they were eating Danny was stealing glances at Lindsay.

"You realise I can see you looking at me, don't you?"

"Do now"

"I don't mind, I just thought if you knew you wouldn't have to be so secretive"

"Thanks"

Lindsay nodded as if to say 'you're welcome'.

"You done?"

There was one slice of pizza left in the box and neither of them said they wanted it.

"Yeh I'm done"

Lindsay got up and started to gather the things from the blanket

"Whoa Montana, what's the rush?"

"Sorry, new years resolution – pack things away when I am done"

"Oh ok, d'you need any help?"

"Nope, I think I got it all. You can go back in if you like"

"Ok, see you in there"

Lindsay walked into the house and walked straight for the dishwater, whereas Danny walked over to the sofa. He was watching Lindsay from his seat.

"Like what you see Messer?"

"How...how did you know I was checking you out?"

Lindsay stood up and walked to Danny, she leaned over the sofa.

"Reflection from the dishwasher gave you away"

"That's cheating," he said as he pulled her down next to him. She was sat quite close to him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant against his chest.

"Did you mean what you said to me at the hospital?" Lindsay asked.

"Every word, what about your letter?"

"Of course I meant it; all it took was for me to nearly die for you to confess how you feel. How comes you didn't mention it before"

"I dunno, maybe I just wasn't sure of what to say"

"Well what you said at the hospital was perfect"

Lindsay leant up and kissed him.

"Question is what to do about it" she said sarcastically. He dug her gently in the ribs.

"Well you could say that I'm your boyfriend. Unless you kiss random people from work"

"No, I don't kiss random people – I mean you may not want to be tied down to one girl"

Danny cupped Lindsay's cheek so she was looking into his eyes

"You're not just one girl…you're my girl"

He kissed her.

* * *

Ok guys that's it, please tell me if you like the ending or anything else. That story was dedicated to Lucy and Erin – My best girlies. Thanks for everyone's reviews so far. It is all appreciated and taken on board  


End file.
